


I can tell that we are gonna be friends

by Flutieflake



Series: As strange as it seems [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Chatfic Elements, Feral Ahsoka Tano, First Meetings, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Jedi Being Weird, Rex Is Confused, only in chapter 2 though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: No one warned Rex that Ahsoka is feral.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentioned), CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1004 | Gree & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura (mentioned), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: As strange as it seems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lilting witchery, the unrest (Of wingèd dreams, is in our breast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391371) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [hatching fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377003) by [Adaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris). 
  * Inspired by [at taylir morut'yc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198857) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 



> Title from 'We're Going To Be Friends' by Jack Johnson

A faint scratching, coming from somewhere close. 

Rex looks over his shoulder for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Nothing.

Just like the last nine times he’s checked.

Maybe it’s just post-battle nerves.

Rex has never been prone to them, but there’s a first time for everything, right?

The Captain returns to his datawork, trying to banish the creeping sense of being watched.

His office on the Resolute is safe, there’s nothing here that will hurt him.

Another scratch, like claws scrabbling over metal.

It almost sounds like it’s . . . overhead.

That can’t be right.

Unless . . .

Kriff.

Rex snaps his head around, twisting to look up at the vent cover above him.

He’s a second too late.

A blur of feathers and scales crashes down on top of him, knocking the Captain out of his chair and onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

To Rex’s surprise, whatever is sitting on him doesn’t seem to be attacking. He cranes his neck to try to see around the white-and-navy feathers filling his field of vision. The wing shifts, giving him a clearer view of a . . . dragon. 

Yep, that’s definitely a dragon.

Which means it’s also a Jedi.

Kriff.

Well, that does explain why they don’t seem interested in attacking him, but it definitely doesn’t tell him why the creature dropped down onto Rex in the first place. 

He takes a closer look at the dragon, taking in the feathered wings and smooth burnt orange scales, streaked with white and bright green near the head. The Jedi also sports white markings on their face that look suspiciously familiar.

“. . . Commander Tano?”

The dragon’s head perks up, and she chirps at the Captain in a way that is entirely too adorable for the situation. Cody’s Padawan-Commander is a lot smaller than General Skywalker, but still large enough that Rex won’t be able to easily get out from under her.

Aaand now she’s chewing on his vambrace.

This just keeps getting better and better.

“Uh, Commander?”

He’s answered with an inquisitive trill, which he decides to take as an invitation to continue.

“I . . . kind of need my vambrace, so if you could . . . not eat it, that would be. Good.” This is officially the weirdest conversation he’s ever had with a Jedi, and Tano’s not even _his_ Jedi.

The dragon’s eyes widen, and she releases Rex’s vambrace, much to his relief. She also makes an apologetic whimper-chirp sound, blinking at him with large blue eyes.

Oh, Force. That’s . . . _really_ cute. Rex can’t deal with this.

“It’s alright, I’m not mad at you, I just need my armor intact.” In an effort to make her feel better, he leans to the side, retrieving one of his old pauldrons from below his desk. It was damaged a few campaigns ago, and he hasn’t gotten the chance to get rid of it yet. It was supposed to go to recycling, but if Tano wants something to chew on then he can’t very well deny her.

Rex gently places the pauldron on the floor next to him, saying, “Here, you can have this. I’m not using it anymore.”

Thankfully, that seems to cheer up the young Jedi, and she stops torturing the Captain with her sad tooka eyes in favor of pouncing on the pauldron. This has the added benefit of getting her off of Rex.

The clone gets to his feet, wincing as he moves his legs from their cramped positions. Commander Tano is gnawing on the pauldron with single-minded focus, leaving shallow marks with teeth that are needle-sharp but not quite strong enough to cut through plastoid.

She looks a bit like a tooka chewing on a bone, but a lot bigger. It’s adorable, in a ‘ferocious predator’ kind of way.

Maybe now that the dragon’s distracted, Rex will be able to get back to work. He tests this theory by slowly moving to his chair, reaching for his datapad when he gets there.

The Jetti’ika stops chewing.

Her head snaps up, and she moves _fast_ , curling over and around Rex as he sits down. 

This is . . . better than being pinned to the floor, but he still can’t get up from his seat without pushing the Commander’s head off of his lap.

Well, at least he can work now.

Rex sighs quietly, opening his ‘pad. If he’s going to be stuck here, he may as well finish those reports he's been putting off.

The Captain begins his work, absently stroking the crest of feathers on Tano’s head.

She leans into the touch, making a rumbling noise that’s not quite a growl. 

Maybe--a purr? Yes, that’s what it is. The baby Jedi is purring deep in her throat, vibrating her whole body. Apparently she’s more like a tooka than he’d realized.

Experimentally, he stops moving his hand, causing her to huff in annoyance and push her head insistently against his glove until he resumes petting her feathers.

Petting the dragon and doing datawork at the same time isn’t too much of a challenge, so Rex settles in to spend the next few hours here.

At least his comlink appears to have survived Tano’s assault. When he finishes his work, he can bug Cody for an explanation of what the _kriff_ just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Gremlin: Rex  
> Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: Cody  
> Vixen: Fox  
> Leafy Greens: Gree  
> Token Straight: Bly  
> Thumb = severed: Wolffe  
> Mom: Ponds

**The Best Squad**

Gremlin: Codes, *why* did your baby Jedi just ambush me from my office ceiling vent???

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: how should i know, i’m not in charge of her

Vixen: Actually, you technically are, since Kenobi promoted you again. Also, can someone change my name?

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: 1. she’s feral, i refuse to be responsible for her, 2. No.

Gremlin: Can someone *please* just explain??

Leafy Greens: cmdr tanos a togruta, right?

Gremlin: Yep

Gremlin: She has. very sharp teeth

Leafy Greens: its probably just her hunting instincts

Gremlin: H

Gremlin: Hunting instincts???

Leafy Greens: togruta need to hunt periodically, for recreation and mental health as well as just food, and she might not be getting that cooped up on a ship

Leafy Greens: they also need to chew on things to keep their teeth healthy

Gremlin: Is that why she tried to eat my vambrace?

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: yeah, she does that a lot. she left a tooth in my armor once, apparently togruta shed them all the time

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: she’s never tried to hunt a trooper before, but sometimes she pounces on kenobi randomly

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: he doesn’t seem to mind though, just rolls his eyes sometimes, so it’s probably nothing to worry about

Gremlin: How do you know it’s nothing to worry about, doesn’t he roll his eyes at dar’jetti all the time??

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: yeah, but it’s fonder when he does it at tano

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: his eyerolls aren’t all the same

Token Straight: And you notice his different types of eye rolls because?

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: none of your karking business

Token Straight: Hmm

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: shut up, not like you can talk

Token Straight: At least I admit my feelings

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: yeah, and I haven’t admitted mine cause there aren’t any to admit

Token Straight: Sure.

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: ANYWAY

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: yes, tano’s pounced on kenobi before, but not on troopers

Gremlin: And you didn’t tell me this beforehand??

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: i didn't know she would go after you, what was i supposed to say

Gremlin: Well you could have at least warned me about the carnivorous child before sending her to spend 3 days in hyperspace on my ship

Gremlin: I almost had a heart attack when she dropped down on me

Gremlin: And I still can’t leave my chair because she’s curled up on top of me

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: you gotta admit she’s cute though

Gremlin: She’s vicious, not cute

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: doubt

Gremlin: ...

Gremlin: Maybe she’s a *little* cute

Gremlin: When she’s not chewing on me

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: ha

Gremlin: I still don’t like having her wrapped around me, though, she’s heavy

Gremlin: Any ideas for how to get her off??

Gremlin: I will even take suggestions from Wolffe

Thumb = severed: Wow, u must be rlly desperate

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: sigh.

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: FINE, i will help you

Vixen: If your ‘help’ causes more paperwork for me, no one will ever find your body.

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: relax fox, it doesn’t involve an explosion this time

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: you know the pointer thing on our vambraces?

Gremlin: The one that has no discernible purpose outside of being annoying and helping with presentations?

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: that’s the one

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: project it onto the floor and move it around, she’ll chase it

Gremlin: Seriously? Like a tooka?

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: exactly

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: she’ll even follow it up walls, it’s great

Gremlin: Well, it’s not like I’ve got better options

Gremlin: Holy force it actually worked

Gremlin: This is amazing

Thumb = severed: I demand a holovid.

Gremlin: What’s the magic word?

Thumb = severed: Violence.

Gremlin: Wrong, but since I’m in a good mood now: tooka.mov

Token Straight: KARK KARK KARK

Token Straight: YOU MADE ME LAUGH IN A MEETING WITH THE GENERAL

Token Straight: REX YOURE SO KRIFFING DEAD

Thumb = severed: lol

Token Straight: Oh thank Manda

Token Straight: Crisis averted, she thinks the video’s hilarious

Token Straight: I’m still gonna kill you though

Gremlin: Not if I die first!

Leafy Greens: cmdr offee says thanks for the blackmail material

Leafy Greens: although she says it probably wont be very useful since tano has no shame

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: kenobi’s lineage is impossible to blackmail because none of them have any dignity

Everlasting ~~Love~~ Denial: du crion pretends he does, but he really doesn’t

Vixen: Shouldn’t you all be working, and not gossiping about the Jedi?

Gremlin: Probably, but this is more important

Thumb = severed: Damn right it is, this is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in days

Mom: All right, we’ve all gotten our weekly dose of jedi being weird, now back to work. and Wolffe, aren’t you in the middle of a battle rn?

Thumb = severed: Yes.

Thumb = severed: Whats ur point.

Mom: . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's username is a reference to Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge (the Broadway version) and not the actual Everlasting Love song because a) Ewan Mcgregor, and b) Cody is absolutely secretly a romantic
> 
> I got the idea for Bly's username from a different chatfic, if anyone knows which one it's from please let me know in the comments so I can credit that author! Thanks!
> 
> The 'Togruta shed teeth' headcanon is from [ thatfunkyopossum](http://thatfunkyopossum.tumblr.com) on Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Rex are my brotp, I had to write something with the two of them. Also, apparently all I can write at the moment is Jedi being weird and cuddle piles, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments give me life, constructive criticism is welcome but no hate please! <3


End file.
